1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly mechanism for a faucet handle, and more particularly to an innovative one which permits simple and rapid assembly and also improves the overall aesthetic effect and value.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Coupled with the growing living standard and lifestyle of the general public, a full range of faucet products have been developed to meet their various consumption demands.
The present invention aims to improve the assembly and positioning mechanism of the faucet handle, of which said faucet handle is generally fixed onto the bolt assembly of the faucet to control its water outflow state.
However, a conventional faucet handle comprises structurally a handle and a handle holder, of which the handle and handle holder are mostly assembled by means of bolting. Such a positioning structure brings about inconvenient and time-consuming removal and assembly, but also affects the aesthetic effect and sense of value due to exposure of the bolt head.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.